Wireless communication networks may include multiple base stations and multiple mobile stations or User Equipments (UEs). Signals transmitted between components of a wireless communication network may include interference. Methods and devices employed in wireless communication networks constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to mitigate interference occurring in wireless communication networks.